D'Aronique
D'Aronique was the extremely overweight Allfather of the Grail. D'Aronique was very adamant on Humperdoo being the messiah, despite his only skill to be tap dancing. When he initiated his plans for the apocalypse, Starr conspired against him, and recruited Jesse to kill him. Though a bullet was unable to penetrate his skin, D'Aronque was killed when Jesse Custer released Genesis into him. Due to not having the right balance of good and bad, D'Aronique exploded. Biography Preparing the Messiah D'Aronique called Starr to know how Humperdoo's training under Starr was going. When he learned Humperdoo became skilled in tap dancing, he was amused and wanted the timeline of Humperdoo's unveiling to be accelerated. Following this, he traveled to New Orleans and surprised Herr Starr in his office. He informed Starr they had a great many things to discuss, but first they will eat. After feasting on an entire horse, the Allfather revealed that he wants to start a nuclear holocaust after Humperdoo's unveiling in order to separate the true believers from the false. He proceeded to question Starr's devotion, and after being satisfied with the answer, demanded to know more about Jesse Custer. He then orders Starr to bring Jesse in. Death Unbeknownst to D'Aronique, Starr made a deal with Jesse in which Jesse would kill the Allfather and replace Humperdoo as the Messiah. When Custer is brought before him, Jesse steals Starr's gun and eliminates the guards before shooting D'Aronique himself in the chest. Much to Custer's and Starr's surprise, this doesn't kill him, as the bullet is unable to penetrate the layers of fat. Jesse is quickly surrounded by more guards. The Allfather has Starr strap Jesse to a gurney, though Starr also secretly places a gun in Jesse's pocket. D'Aronique then reveals that he wants to extract Genesis from Custer and place it in Humperdoo. He does this by electrocuting Custer and having Genesis travel through a tube into Humperdoo. Predictably, this results in Humperdoo blowing up and Genesis returning to Custer. It is revealed, however, that the victim was just a clone of Humperdoo, as the Allfather has another one brought in. He explains to Custer that the reason Genesis is attached to him is because Jesse is equal parts good and evil, just like Genesis. Thus, he has each of the Humperdoo clones injected with a cocktail of DNA from famous people, each being a mix of good and evil. Eventually, one cocktail works (the Tom/Brady), and the clone injected with it doesn't blow up upon absorbing Genesis. The clone successfully uses the word of God, shortly before being executed so the real Humperdoo can be brought in. Upon seeing this, Jesse informs the Allfather of the gun placed in his pocket, revealing that Starr has betrayed him. Jesse also makes a final request, to die on his knees before the Messiah as a christian. D'Aronique begrudgingly grants his request, freeing him from the gurney, albeit not before handcuffing him. Jesse, however, secretly places the electrode on the Allfather, resulting in the latter electrocuting himself instead of Jesse. This allows Jesse to steal the gun and kill the guards. D'Aronique fights back, nearly crushing Jesse beneath his bulk, though Jesse manages to inject him with one of the other cocktails. Placing the electrode on himself once more, Jesse electrocutes himself, resulting in Genesis possessing the Allfather. He screams in horror, before exploding. Abilities * Great durability: Thanks to his immense weight, the Allfather is impervious to small arms damage, with the bullets unable to penetrate his layers of fat. * Combatant: The Allfather is capable of utilizing his great weight in combat to some effect, crushing his opponents beneath his heavy bulk. * '''Extensive Knowledge: '''Allfather has great knowledge of many Christian terms and backgrounds, having extensive knowledge about Jesse Custer and Genesis. He was fully prepared for Humperdoo's clones to explode, having multiple alternatives available. He was however, deceived by his second-in-command, Herr Starr, although this was most likely due to the latter's false facade of loyalty. Appearances Season 2 * Season 3 * * * * * * Trivia *Due to being severely overweight, D'Aronique suffered from bulimia. Behind the scenes *Allfather D'Aronique is portrayed by Jonny Coyne. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased